Visage
by Mew Draiku
Summary: Bakura is being abused by the one he loves...or is it really him? I suck at summarys, really, I do. Rated for abuse.


MEW: Hey, everybody! This is my first posted fic., but it's not my first. Heavens, no. My very first one was written during health class in middle school. This is actually my latest one, and one of my shortest completed ones. I usually don't double-space the paragraphs, and I'm too preoccupied to edit the others.

Draiku: Yeah, right. You're just lazy.

MEW: " No, I'm not. Stop being silly, Draiku.

Draiku: I'm not joking.

Anonymous, MEW's performing side: Erm, you might want to stop arguing with Draiku, MEW. After all, first impressions last a long time.

MEW: Ah! Speaking of a long time, let's get on with the story before this gets any longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. If I did, I would make it much more kinky with much more yaoi.

Visage

Bakura was flung against the wall, letting out a short cry of pain. He blinked slowly, his eyes becoming watery. He squeezed them tight, as if to stop the tears from escaping his grasp, but at the same time he pushed some out. He was kicked in the stomach, and he "oofed", letting his eyes widen.

Blood was flowing from his arms and his face, and an old healing wound had opened painfully. The horrible Visage in front of him held a razor-sharp dagger, on which his blood danced upon. The man lifted his dagger to Bakura's face.

"Clean it," he hissed in a voice so much like Bakura's own. Bakura slowly licked the blood off the dagger. He continued the cleaning of the dagger until it was spotless. The Visage cupped Bakura's chin in his hand and observed both sides of his face. His vision caught a slowly falling tear and he punched Bakura in the face.

The man stood and walked away, kicking Bakura again. Bakura stumbled up and found his way to the stairs. He sluggishly made his way up them, allowing his wounds to bleed freely. He wasn't allowed to even touch them to stop them.

He finally made his way to his room and found his small cat curled up, asleep on the bed. He sat down and petted the small creature, which he had named "Angel", and the cat nuzzled his hand. He remembered the day he had received Angel as a kitten. His once-caring hikari had given the kitten to him for his birthday. He named his cat Angel because he was so caring and kind.

He remembered when his hikari had been kinder, and when he hadn't created the second yami, who was exactly like Bakura in every way, a mirror image, save his black-tipped white hair.

Bakura forced himself to not cry. He wasn't allowed to cry after a beating, unless Ryou changed back. He heard his door open slowly and then he heard a gasp. Ryou hurried in.

"Oh, Bakura…" he mumbled. He slipped out a first aid kit from under the bed and pulled out various medicines and bandages. He gently dressed Bakura's wounds, and even allowed him to cry. He cradled Bakura in his arms and stroked the yami's back once he was finished. "Why do you do this to yourself?" he asked. Bakura mentally cursed Ryou's new yami. The yami ordered Bakura to tell Ryou that he was doing it to himself or he'd kill Ryou.

"I-I don't know," Bakura choked out.

"There must be a reason why," Ryou said in a soothing voice. Bakura held Ryou tighter and buried his head in Ryou's chest.

"I can't tell you." But he did want to tell Ryou. He wanted to yell out everything in one long, continuous sentence. He wanted to tell the truth. He wanted the new yami dead. He wanted him dead so badly.

But he would never hurt Ryou. Ryou had never hurt him before, so he would never hurt Ryou. And he couldn't fight the yami back, it was in Ryou's body, after all, and hurting it would mean hurting Ryou. He could do nothing. Nothing at all.

He felt worthless for not defending himself. He felt weak, helpless, and useless. But when he was with Ryou…he felt like he had a purpose. He felt loved, even.

Bakura was simply sitting in the kitchen, wanting to eat, but he just didn't feel like it. He sighed sadly, staring out the window. He watched as Ryou planted a bud in the ground, and he wondered what it was.

Ryou soon got up and walked inside after he was finished. Bakura looked away from the window and at a single fly on the wall. He suddenly had that horrible feeling – the feeling that feels as if something is sliding its claws down your back – and he turned around. Standing in the doorway was the Visage.

Bakura gasped silently as the Visage pulled out its horrible dagger. It chuckled at him menacingly and licked the blade with a grin.

"I'm tired of merely hurting you without Ryou seeing. After all, he would like a strong man to love, so I'll prove to him that you're weak. Then he will be all mine," it said and grabbed Bakura by the neck with a bruising force. Ryou suddenly appeared standing in front of the two.

"R-Ryou…" Bakura mumbled. Ryou looked up and took in a sharp breath of air.

"Wh-what is going on!" he exclaimed. "Bakura? Who is that?"

"Ryou, watch carefully now. I understand that you would like someone strong to be with, so I'll show you how weak this is," the Visage said with an insane grin. He flipped the dagger around and hit Bakura in the face with the end of its handle. Bakura whimpered in pain as he was tossed to the ground.

Ryou could only watch in stunned silence.

The Visage kicked Bakura multiple times in the stomach, groin, and back. Bakura felt shameful tears fall from his eyes and he made small sounds of hurt.

The torture continued like this until the Visage pulled out its dagger and cut Bakura's arms, wrists, chest, and legs. Bakura's eyesight was blurring because of the tears that had welled up in his chocolate-brown orbs. He wanted to die, to feel his soul exiting his body and leaving his pain. But at the same time, he didn't want to die. He wanted to live so he could see Ryou's beautiful face, his flawless body, so he could touch his silky, silver hair.

"You see how weak he is? Look at him crying. He didn't even fight back," The Visage said, pointing its dagger at Bakura. "So, Ryou, who do you want? Me, or this weakling?" It kicked Bakura in his stomach again and again.

"St-stop hurting him!" Ryou cried. The Visage stared at Ryou through bored eyes.

"I guess that you _do_ still love him. Shame. I'll just have to take you for myself, then," it said. Ryou didn't even notice it grabbing him from behind to reach up his shirt and stroke his chest. Ryou was soon pinned down, the Visage sitting on his waist and holding his wrists with his hands.

Bakura stood up groggily.

"S-stop touching him like that. He doesn't like it," he said in a quiet, yet determined voice.

"Why should I?" the Visage replied, smirking at him. Bakura glared at it.

"I told you to stop it."

"You can't touch me. I'm in Ryou's body. Hurt me and you'll hurt him." Bakura continued to glare.

"G-get off of me!" Ryou yelled at the Visage. "I-I hate you! I only love…I only love Bakura!" The Visage and Bakura both stared at Ryou. Ryou took this opportunity to get free from the Visage's grasp and he stood up. "Bakura's stronger than you'll ever be! He didn't fight back because he didn't want me to get hurt, even if he was risking his life! That takes a lot of strength to do. And tears don't mean weakness. They only mean that you care for something."

The Visage was so stunned by Ryou's words that Bakura could use the Millennium Ring to seal its soul into a small stone he kept in his pocket. The Visage let out a long and terrible scream as it was sucked into the rock, which finally died away.

Ryou smiled at Bakura gratefully and lovingly at the same time.

"Thank you. For risking your life for me," he said softly. Bakura managed a smile before he collapsed against the wall.

"N-no problem," he said quietly. Ryou kneeled next to him and held his hand gently.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" he murmured.

"He said he'd kill you. I didn't want that to happen," Bakura replied. Ryou wrapped his arms around him, being cautious of his wounds, and held him close.

"You heard me when I said that I loved you, right?" he asked. Bakura nodded. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, Ryou," Bakura mumbled and took in Ryou's scent of vanilla and ripe strawberries. Oh, how he loved that scent. He wanted to kiss Ryou, but not unless the beautiful hikari would let him.

Ryou smiled warmly at him and stroked his hair. He brought his face to Bakura's and kissed his lips gently. Bakura kissed him back lightly, closing his eyes in bliss.

"I love you, Ryou," he mumbled, resting his forehead against his hikari's.

"I love you too, Bakura," Ryou replied, gazing into Bakura's eyes happily.

End

MEW: So, how'd you like that? Am I worthy of existing among excellent master authors?

Draiku: No.

MEW: (bashes Draiku on the head) Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about.

Draiku: (glares and grabs MEW in a headlock from behind) You don't know what you're talking about!

MEW: (choking) P-please R&R! (gack)

Draiku: May you get lots of flames, wench!

Anonymous, MEW's performing side: You guys know that she loves to hear what people think of her stories! Free cookies to whoever posts a review!


End file.
